clubpenguinrocksfandomcom-20200213-history
Puffle
The Puffle is a furry animal in club penguin. There are currently , all in different Colours. They were first seen in the snow forts in November 2006, but as of march 2006, they are no longer there. Instead, they are found at the pet shop. The first puffle was the blue one, which everyone got at the Christmas party 2005, but when the Pet shop opened in 2006, Black, Green and Pink came in. Suprises filled the island in September 2006, and you could now get a Purple one. Since then, more have been added, but these are only some examples of them. Games with puffles Puffles actully have thier own special games. One of these is puffle roundup. In this game, you need to capture all the puffles. There are some cheats, but what your supposed to do is to get them in without moving 1 of them off the screen. Moving appearances There have been a few special appearances for puffles. Most of them have been advertising for things like the Puffle party, and things like that. *In 2009, Club penguin did like a short advert that was advertising for the Puffle party 2009. It has a person speaking, who had a British accent. It showed at the begining the camera looking over the pet shop, which looked quite 2D from this advertisment. It took you into the wildeness of Club penguin, where a blue puffle spots the camera. It tells you some more about the Puffles of different types, and then our blue puffle finds an 'O'berry bush, but then lots of other puffles bounce through, and there is only 1 left. At the end of the long day, the puffles feel cold, and get let into the blue puffles igloo. *In 2010, Club penguin dis a very similar advert on puffles. It was much the same, but also included some new features like advertisment screens, and also at the begining of it, it goes to the back of the Pet shop. Inventory As well as penguins, Puffles have thier own inventory. You only have 4 things in it, and you cannot dress your puffle. The things are Chewing gum, Cookies, Puffle 'O's and a bath. Puffles There are currently puffles. This explains what they all are. Blue - December 2005 Attitude: Mild tempered, content, loyal Favorite toy: Ball Cool fact: Easy to take care of Green - March 2006 Attitude: Energetic, cheerful Favorite toy: Unicycle, propeller cap Cool fact: Loves to clown around Pink - March 2006 Attitude: Active, cheery Favorite toy: Skipping rope Cool fact: Loves to exersize! Favorite game: Aqua Grabber Black - March 2006 Attitude: Strong, silent Favorite toy: Skateboard Cool fact: Sometimes very energetic Purple - September 2006 Attitude: Usually happy Favorite toy: Bubble wand, disco ball Cool fact: Loves to dance Favorite game: Dance contest Red - December 2006 Attitude: Adventurous, enthusiastic Favorite toy: Cannon Cool fact: Origianlly from Rockhopper island! Favorite game: Catchin' waves Yellow - November 2007 Attitude: Artistic, spontaneous Favorite toy: Paintbrush, easel Cool fact: Very creative Favorite game: DJ3K White - Febuary 2009 Attitude: Gentle, strong Favorite toy: Skate Cool fact: Can turn anything to ice with a breath Orange - Febuary 2010 Attitude: Zany, curious Favorite toy: Box, wagon Cool fact: Sleeps very deeply Trivia *Puffles eat pizza *An orange puffle is now out. *There are a few famous puffles, along with Penguins. *If There is a puffle party 2011 , many penguins belive the new puffle will be a brown one because after orange is brown *Puffle's poo colour is black with a ting off white.